So much for my happy ending
by MorganBieber
Summary: For justin and morgan life is all about rehearsal and appearances but when they finally get a break together they have to do it together.But in order to save their career they have to act as bffs but will they become more than just enemies


its kinda confusing but to get u into it justin and morgan lived next to eachother in atlanta since they were 2 years old but thxto justins ex they were apart and pretended to be bffs as they did duets togetherbut will justins ex come to ruin it again??????:D Chapter 1:Tell me why Morgan:  
i lied in the backseat of the limo asleep. Until i Heard the Biggest noise coming outside of the windows. I woke up and sat mad and upset that i didnt get my sleep. I looked outside the window hoping it was just fans and not justin. But it was my bad luck day. Justin was practicing his song baby on the stage. That meant one thing i was finally to hollywood and ready to rehearse with justin. I looked over to my Big bro Drake. Drake was the guitarist for my band while i sang."what loser" he teased. "oh nothing but do we really have to live next to justin hes a total idiot u no wat i mean". "no lser justins cool but ur not". Ugh i thought i could never win with drake but this time i would."oh im not the one no one recognizes im the big time star ur the backround giuitar player". he layed back and laughed atme. i put my glasses on and walked out of the limo followed and took one of his many guitars out. Justin looked over and frowned."oh great ur late loser" Justin scowled at me. "last time i checked ur nnot my mom and i was kinda at my movie premiere in ireland"I said with a sarcastic rolled his eyes and jumped off the stage."Any way rehearsals over so ill take your limo oh hey Drake"spoke i wonder if he has a once i saw justin taking my limo i ran and screamed JUSTIN!.

Justin:  
I laughed when morgan caught up to the limo panting. she slammed the limo door behind her and took a seat as far away from me as possible."Not cool justin i pay for this limo go get ur own next time" she said still panting.I layed back and put my feet up on the mini fridge. She shoved my feet off the table. "Hey!"i shouted. she gave me a quick fake smile and looked away.i walked across the limo and sat next to scooted over a bit."why you always hatin on me shawty".;  
she bit her lip."you wana no y justin"she yelled at me."because ur a big jerk!". i scooted closer to her and put my arm around her."come on turn that frown upside down"i teased her.i scootewd back to my seat and looked out the window.

i could feel her staring back at me.

Morgan:  
I stared back at justin wondering why he was on and off with me i was staring at him i started to doze i was asleep i had a terrible nightmare.

Dream:  
Morgan and justin sat on a hotell couch in a hotel room .Morgan lied on justins chest breathing deeply on his shirtless chest .justin picked her head up and looked deeply into her eyes. justin leaned closer and so did morgan. Once there lips met they started to kiss.

Morgan:  
"EEK!"I screamed. justin jumped off the grabbed my baseball bat."WHAT!"he shouted alarmed."nightmare big one"i sighed. "loser what was it about?" he slid closer to me. i slid away and gave up."ugh if i tell u dont say anything". "fine"said justin i could tell he was lying but i had to tell him or he would bug me about it."i was with some guy i dreadfully hate and we kissed"i didnt say who but he would figure it or later.

Justin:  
I knew it was me but i figured i could tease her for a bit."so u wouldnt mind if i took off my shirt wouldya?"i teased and took off my shirt i saw her checking me bit her lip and closed her limo stopped out in front oour private jet. i put my shirt back on and morgan ran out of the car.I stepped out of the limo and dragged her to the sat across from the pilot came on the speaker.

Pilot:  
"welcome to justin bieber and morgan hayes private jet plz put on you seat belts and get ready to head to the beautiful beaches of Hawaii."

Morgan:  
"ugh i can not believe we are being sent by our parents to hawaii you better not be seen with me.". i put my glasses on and started to look at all of my biographies while justin layed back and relaxed.i looked up from my book and started feeling something about justin i couldnt tell if it was love or hate."so shawty tell me one time y r u hatin on me". i gave up again and we started a flashback.

Flashback.  
"hey justin wats up?"asked morgan it was a rainy day and morgan and justin were stuck in the recording studio."nuttin shawty i guess we can hang till the storm pulls over."said justin. As justin and morgan started to flirt a little justins ex walks into the room and interrupts on purpose."hey guys am i interrupting oh justin lets go to the restuarant downstairs".Justin leaves morgan to be on her own for two hours.  
morgan:  
"so you see you choseme over stupid jessica who turned out to be a stalker i stillcant believeyou" i yelled at rollled his eyes and so did bfor justin could say somethin else the flight attendant came out and brought me a penne pasta and justin ate our lunches without a word to eachother for the rest of the the end of the trip it was really quiet. Then the pilot came on again.  
Pilot:  
"hello again we are about to land in 30 minutes plz put ur seatbelts on and close the tables in front of you thank you and we should be arriving soon"  
Justin:  
"so shawty u ready to relax in hawaii"i said so i could finally break the rolled her eyes and picked up the new issue of j14 and i saw me and her were on the cover.i looked over to see wat page she was turned to.9nce i saw it it wasnt a article it was that poster i took last month she was starin at it.i walked across the forgetting we were landing and once the plane landed on the ground i felll onto morgan."AAH!"we both screamed.i jumped off her and sat back in my seat. we both looked at eachother with awkward silence the pilot came on for the last time.  
Pilot:  
"hello once again we are now landed in the perfect beaches of hawaii plz unfasten ur seatbelts and walk off the plane plz thank you for riding on justin biber and morgan hayes airport service." 


End file.
